A long awaited battle?!? Lixis, Jango and Shiro clash!!!
Somewhere in the New world It is completely dark. Two voices argue Lixis: ugh can it get anymore boring.... Shiro: 'Quit grumbling. It was your idea of entertainment that caused this. where the heck are we anyway? Twelve hours earlier ''Mizumieru island, New world. A strange man is humming and singing a song in the local bar. '''Lixis: lookin for my crush, lookin for my crush, yarharrharr. two pirates look up at him man1: what is that creep doing? man2: how do I know? lixis throws a knife and it lands right in the first man's forehead Lixis: Shut up. the first man slumps in his chair and doesn't move again. Man2: You demon! Lixis: I said, SHUT UP. At that moment a white-haired man entered the local bar.That person came to sit next to Lixis.He accidentally bumped into Lixis. Lixis: I think I know you, Shiro Kain of the Kaze pirates. Lixis grins Lixis: I'm Lixis Korosume, captain of the Kira pirates. Shiro: I've heard of you. Lixis: '''And? Shiro: Apparently you're quite strong! Would you like to prove that to me? '''Lixis: sure! Lixis takes 2 swords out of his bag Lixis flips over and does a guillotine chop on shiro. Both swords pass right through him. Lixis: 'Logia eh? ''There is a click behind them. They turn round slowly, to face the double barreled shotgun. 'Bar owner: '''Seastone pellets are a nightmare to get hold of even round 'ere. But I've got plenty spare, and I'm good shot. You take your brawl somewhere other than my bar, or we'll see just how many you can take. '''Lixis: '...... 'Shiro: '''There's an unmarked island south of here. I'll be waiting. ''He walks out again Present. Unknown location. Lixis creates a luminescent mass of spores to illuminate their surroundings. They are in the corner of a room with metal walls '' '''Lixis:'Odd place. Bout time we left, don't you think? 'Shiro: '''I'm open if you have a handy escape route. I've been checking round. There's one door, but that's full of seastone. Same with the ceiling trapdoor. I reckon that's how we got here, by the way. '''Lixis: '''what the hell?! ... just what is this?! '''Shiro: '''with hindsight, picking a better known island as a battlefield would have been better. Ten hours previously. A star shaped unknown jungle island ''Shiro stands in a clearing close to the centre of the island. Lixis arrives. '''Shiro: '''So you decided to show up at last. '''Lixis: '''Aww shaddup. '''Shiro: Then lets start this thing!! Shiro then dissappeared and appeared behind Lixis and punched him in the back. It goes through Lixis as he swings Suesai at Shiro'.'' '''Lixis: well, while we are fighting lets have a nice chat, Eh? What are you a pirate for? Shiro grabbed Bloodedge from his back an blocked Lixis' attack. Shiro: To fight strong people like you. As Shiro grinned at Lixis he swung his sword at him. '' ''Lixis shoots spores from his mouth at Shiro. Lixis: Mine is to find my old love, Roronoa Senshi. Heard of her? Shiro: Roronoa "The Shapeshifter" Senshi, yup heard of her, she's quite strong! Shiro then swung his sword again but this time he coated the edge with wind to enhance the cutting power. '' '''Lixis: '''good to hear. ''Lixis punched at the blunt side of the sword sending it flying. Lixis: 'Glad you aren't going easy. ''Lixis then looks at his fist and grumbles when he sees blood. 'Shiro: '''That was good but that's not all!! ''Shiro brought his sword back to his hands using the wind and backed away from Lixis. '''Shiro: Wind Sword Style : Dance of the Wind God!!! Shiro slashed multiple times sending multiple projectile slashes at Lixis Lixis blocked by spitting a large clump of spores from his mouth which form a solid spore wall, which blocks the slash. Lixis: 'I have to get serious now. ''Lixis starts spinning around and around faster and faster. '''Lixis: Busoshoku Haki: Buddha Fist!!! Lixis crashes into Shiro and uses his haki and rokushiki to smash his palms 500 times in 5 seconds into Shiro's stomach. Lixis: '''Had enough? '''Shiro: Hehe that was a good attack!!! *coughs* Shiro then dissappeared and reappeared right in front of Lixis. Shiro: That means i'll better get serious too. Haku Ken-Kai!!! Then Shiro shot an air fist at point-blank range at Lixis , sending him flying away. Lixis: UGH! *Lixis coughs* Lixis spits out a giant glob of spores which hit Shiro and stick to him. Shiro: What the..?That's gross man! Lixis: Well, sorry, I thought it was a fight. Lixis fires a large blast of spores at Shiro Shiro tries to blow away most of them by sending a blast of air out of his hands, but Lixis followed up with more. Shiro then used both hands instead of two to send a stronger blast of air. 'Lixis: '''Grrr.... ''Lixis follows up with even more. Category:Collaboration Category:13th Madman Category:Stories Category:Firefist553 Category:Lixis10